Us
by Paradoxica
Summary: [ Yami Bakura x Bakura ] Because... there is no 'I' in 'me.'


Us_  
by piper  
_**  
Notes**: The first chapter' is... well, confusing as hell. But, for the love of god, do I _beg_ you to assume, assume, _assume_! You shouldn't NEED definition. That's the glory of imagination~! XD  
  
Enjoy le prologue.  


  
*  
**Chapter 0  
**_Prologue_**  
**_  
_

You want to   
take over... **But**. I   
stay here.  
Alone and in the dark.  
  
Not that that's what I'm frightened  
of. I've been  
alone before. Fear of the dark... I'm not afraid of that.  
  
Can't   
you see? I'm grabbing your arm...  
  
Take over if you want, but not alone.  
  
I want to help you.  
  
Where   
it hurts...  
Right here.  


  


I can't be alone here, I demanded. My fingertips ached from the pressure I had on his arm, but I... refused to let go. There was panic in my voice; that I could not control. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't breath. If he thought for a second I would stand here and let him... Besides I--  
  
he asked.  
  
I confirmed.  
  
He smiled at me. Not a nice smile. _His_ smile. Amused, cold, distant... bitter. Sad. I flinched under his gaze, but did not budge from my position. He's strong... oh, gods, so, so, so strong. But I am too... when it matters. Besides, he's not trying. Not now. Not yet. My eyes fell after a moment, agreeing he had won that.   
  
You don't trust that I will return to you, he replied gruffly, his smile gone. It evident in his voice. Though I didn't look at him, I felt him shift in my grasp. This was more of a statement. Not a question. What would you have me do, host..? Shall I _tell_ them? But, no, no.... He tsked himself amusedly. You _want_ to hide from the truth. You're a coward. And you don't think I'll come back.  
  
  
I whimpered slowly, truthfully. Damn it all... I didn't want to loose this one. I didn't. I couldn't let him leave me... _here_. Not when he-- ... when I _knew_... -- he came back, but, every time, he was gone longer. Water freezes from lack or warmth. Fire without chill rages beyond control. Take a guess what part I play in that sick fantasy? Please...? Please, I want to help you. Just... If I could just--  
  
It's a help I do not need, he snapped.  
  
That's not true! I exclaimed. I--no! I refused to believe he didn't need me. I refused, just like I refused to stay here. There's a balance. If it hurts... just to... be a second without him... with him. That's the need. The hungry, endless need that feeds at me. There has to be some balance. I... played my last card. I've heard you scream at night. I raised my eyes and abruptly realized his arm, waiting... Waiting to see what he would do now.  
  
And, this time, I want to_ win _in this disgusting game.  
  
He froze beneath my grasp and he did not turn back to look at me. Only that... _cold_, icy voice. He was truly upset now.  
  
  
  
Don't leave me here, I persisted. Only after I spoke, did I realize I'd whispered. And I'll be there.  
  
Silence ate at the air. Then he spat out the next words, turning to face me with wild, dead eyes. I stepped back, the next words perhaps breaking my heart more then I ever thought possible. Funny thing, how that term could be so literal in my mind. I swore I heard it crack into pieces and shatter in my ribcage.  
  
I don't**_ want_** you!  
  
Tears stung my eyes. But I was determined, remember? Strong when it matters? So I stepped forward... just so. And I slapped him. Hard. In fact, I could hear the sound resound in this false reality our avatars stood in. Mind space feels as real as the living world and he felt it the moment he stumbled back. Some deep, dark part of me was satisfied he didn't expect it.  
  
That's a lie, I murmured darkly as I slowly, but surely, dropped my hand from the space where his face had once been. I watched him raise his focus to me when he straightened himself up from that position. Bewilderment. Anger. Sadness. Gut wrenching sadness. All balled up into one, big, bad emotion I knew he stored there just for me.  
  
he hissed, holding a hand to the reddened flesh. I slunk back, but only slightly.  
  
I responded just as quickly. As bitterly. _That_ hurt him. Probably more then I intended. Probably more then me slapping him. Probably more then any little threat to his glory the Pharaoh ever made. But it wouldn't show. No, not through _his _facade.   
  
  
  
Those eyes narrowed and, before I could stop him, he'd already moved leave. Every sway of his step, the tense in his muscles. They sang that, later... I would suffer for my insubordination. But, now... now, he would leave. He was going to take over and follow Malik. The others. He would have his treasure first.  
  
If you won't let me help you... You'll be nothing more then that! I shouted after him as he disappeared, his eyes hard. I felt as every inch of my actual body was focused upon, aching as my bloody limb was, but my eyes never left the spot where he had been even though my conscious had been shoved as harshly as possible into the back seat. Yet, I couldn't help the thick satisfaction the grew in my gut.  
  
I lost. But only because he ran. There was always... _always_ a next time. A next time... he wouldn't be able to run. I wouldn't allow him to run. I wouldn't, because...  
  
Because...  
  
Because there is no _I_ in _me_.  
  
Only_ us_.


End file.
